1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for a force transmitting connection between a driving shaft and to a driven shaft where the axis of the driven shaft is not collinear to the axis of the driving shaft for forming a universal joint.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,941 teaches a universal joint propeller shaft as an intermediate piece between a driving shaft and a driven shaft as a universal tool for example for a set of key wrenches. This universal joint propeller shaft comprises a tube wherein two ball shaped joints are supported in each case with a dog driver slot and a dog driver bolt for forming a Cardan joint or a Hooke joint. A helical spring disposed between the joints damps the jolts and thus reduces the wear. A second helical spring disposed on the outside between the tube and the driving shaft takes care of the automatic straight alignment of one joint in case of non-use of the universal joint propeller shaft.
It is further known for universal joint propeller shaft that they are provided with a sliding provision in order to balance a possible variation in distance between the shaft driving and the shaft driven.